A Super Devilish Adventure
by ChelseaEllie
Summary: Fearing Azrael's blade has re appeared Lucifer and Amenadiel head to National City to see if its the cause of a number of recent murders. While visiting they clash with Supergirl, Mon-El and Winn who are less than welcoming to their heavenly visitors. Will the seductive Lord of Hell draw Kara and Mon-El closer together or will they find other interests? Loki appears to add Chaos
1. Chapter 1

A Super Devilish Adventure

* * *

This is set before the s3 finale of Lucifer doesn't have his devil face, but has wings, Amenadiel doesn't have his wings.

And a random point in supergirl where Mon-El has his costume, he and Imra have split, he's still on Earth. Im ignoring most S3 plots.

* * *

Im aiming to write a chapter every few days

This is inspired because my writing tutor set us a task to write from and Anti Hero view point which started me thinking about what if the biggest Anti hero met one if the biggest heroes.

Plus Winn meeting Lucifer just needs to happen

* * *

Lucifer landed slightly less gracefully than normal, dropping Amenadiel as his feet touched the ground. He hated flying, a constant reminder of the wings his father had forced on him. Creating this angelic pure image that was not who he was. He wasn't sure it ever as who he was.

"Brother you have clearly been enjoying your humanity and Earths treats a little more than you should" He smirked as he brushed dust from his immaculate dark, tight fitting, 3 piece suit. Slightly patting his stomach to make a point. A naughty glint in his dark eyes.

"Is that your way of saying I have gained weight brother, or maybe it's you who are slacking since you have started to enjoy the company of humans, you are becoming more like them, weaker, venerable" he teased, adjusting his light grey hoodie, which strained against his tight muscles. Far less formal than his brother. Far more serious, thought humanity was starting to rub off on him and he was becoming more playful.

"How dare you" Lucifer exclaimed in his upper class English accent, with a slight teasing smile. "Right now to sort out your mess?" Pulling his phone from his pocket.

Amenadiel considered arguing with his little brother but decided it wasn't worth it. Sometimes letting Lucifer just take the lead was the best approach, for all his faults he was a very smart man. "Luci, Wings"

Lucifer glanced over his shoulder to see his majestic crisp white wings softly moving in the wind behind him, shimmering in the bright sunlight. Glaring at them he retracted them. They swiftly vanished into his back once more. He nodded slightly, content to hide his Angelic side. Having his wings back was still rather unsettling.

"I cant see why we couldn't have driven" he complained, to distract from this side of himself.

"Speed, if we drove it would take a day" his brother knew this and was clearly making a point, only one of them had the ability to fly, and I was hard for Lucifer to use them willingly. Yet spoke to the air as Lucifer had already distracted himself with his phone.

"Mazikeen just give me the address, yes I know you would be more effective that my brother but it's his mess, he can fix it" He was irritated. Pacing slightly.

* * *

Winn was sat in the DEO, it was a quiet day. Very few people were around, those who were had paper work to finish or were causally gossiping, mostly ignoring the kind cardigan clad nerd.

However Winn was restless, he had been trying to learn the new languages that Mon-El said were common in the future. He was failing. So he was mostly hoping for a distraction and trying to gain the attention of one of his friends.

The computer beeped with rapid urgency, and he jolted into action. It had startled him into awakenesss. His heart was pounding rapidly in his chest as the shock wore off. Deep breaths he muttered.

Looking at the offending monitor there was unexpected air traffic. Too low for a space ship. Too high for a plane, and far too fast. Unnaturally fast. He pulled up the satellite images, to try to get a better look, but there was not a clear image as the object was moving too fast. Winn was slightly unnerved. He hadn't witnessed anything that fast, not even Supergirl was too fast to be captured on the DEO screens.

Setting a program in motion he traced it as it landed in a quiet street. Fully expecting there to be damage due to the impact judging by the entry speed he prepared to set the DEO forced to tidy up any damage. Yet there was none. Rather at the landing site to Winn's surprise there was no damage. He was about to question the calculations yet stopped when he realised what was on the screen. Rather than the damage he expected he witnessed a man with large feathered wings land. He was holding onto another man whom he released. They then chatted before the first man's wings vanished and they walked away.

"Hey Mon-El" he called to the tall, handsome, dark haired alien who was uncomfortably trying to pretend to be busy (and failing) at one of the other work stations, "Can you come here?"

"Sure," Mon-El replied with a grateful smile, as he had been feeling out of place since his return from the future. And feeling needed always clarified his joint decision to end his marriage to Imra and stay with his original Earth Family, and try to find his place again. The only thing that didn't appear to have changed was his relationship with Winn.

"Have you seen an alien species like this before?" asked Winn rewinding the coverage to reveal the image, sadly it showed neither male's faces but the wing span was impressive.

Mon-El studied the screen closely, before turning to the smaller man. "No I haven't met any species with feathered wings like that. And none whose wings retract through their clothing. That is strange, how does that happen?"

"I have no idea" Winn was watching in awe. Mon-El chuckled slightly Winn was so easily seduced by his fascination with aliens.

"Do I need to check them out?" Mon-El eagerly suggested, pulling his cape closer to himself. Half preparing to fly.

"Wait buddy. They don't seem dangerous, I will track any strange activity with wings and let you know" Winn was rewinding the images to see the wings. Taking an image and adding it to the DEO data base to be on alert should anyone witness him.

"Look it's nearly the end of the day how about I get changed and we go get a drink and some ribs in the dive bar"

"It's like you can sense what I desire" Winn chuckled.


	2. Chapter 2

Amenadiel was sat at the counter of a coffee shop talking at the young lady serving, she was busy. Customers rarely chatted, just waited their drinks then left. This didn't stop him.

"So you see, I think my brother is my challenge. I need to save him from himself, then maybe I will regain my wings. My power. What hurts is he has his and he doesn't care" The waitress ignored him assuming he was rambling and drunk. With a kindness she nodded as she passed by him to wipe down the surface. He didn't notice. Too busy lost in his self-pity and frustration at being human. He felt useless. He knew he couldn't be involved with investigating this current suspect as it was dangerous and he was no longer immortal. So he again deferred to his younger more reckless brother. It hurt.

His phone Buzzed, a text from Lucifer. As per normal a random string of emojies. Even with all this time together Amenadiel hadn't learnt to understand his brother's messaging system. He just assumed that he was outside, so grabbed his drink, and the one he had bought for Lucifer and left the coffee shop. Glancing towards heaven cursing his father.

A man sat on the ground shivering in fear. Lucifer stood smiling over him, his eyes glinting with glee. There was an uncomfortable level of pride that he felt towards his younger brother.

"Is this our man?" Amenadiel hopefully asked. Looking at the crumpled sobbing man.

"No this Weasel is nothing important, barely worth our time" distain dripped from his mouth.

He reached into his pocket for his flask, frustrating it was empty. He glared at it, looking judgementally at his brother. "I need a drink,"

Walking off. Amenadiel looked sadly at the weeping man, and patted his shoulder, "Make better life choices" before following Lucifer.

* * *

Winn followed Mon-El into the Alien Dive bar, it was quiet for a change, the Karaoke was set up but there was no one using it. Winn prayed that Mon-El wouldn't consider it, his last attempt had been painful. No painful was an understatement. This was worse. The Devil himself would be inspired by how bad Mon-El was at singing. Maybe there was a place in Hell forcing people to listen to him.

The pale blue skinned bar tender smiled when she saw the boys coming towards her. They often brightened her day, Mon-El always charming and sweet, Winn tripping over his own feet with his quirky awkwardness. She started to pull a pint of amber larger, knowing their normal orders. This was clearly appreciated by Mon-El who beamed broadly. She blushed a darker blue at his attention.

"Hi" Mon-El greeted her, the handsome charming ex Prince of Daxam. There was always a sense of nobility and compassion in him that had been missing from his parent's rule.

"Hi Kimi, is the kitchen open?" Winn asked. Kimi had been so focused on Mon-El, she had lost track of what she was doing and the larger threatened to spill over her hand. She jolted and replaced the glass. Saving herself from being caught day dreaming about him again. She was far from the only woman at the bar with a thing for Mon-El.

"Yes for another hour" was the curt answer, harsher than intended.

"Great, can we have 3 plates of ribs and some fries" Winn barely noticed her tone. Just pleased that she didn't even question that there were only 2 of them. This was a safe place for all aliens and some ate a lot, Daxamites and Kryptonian's notably. So rather than questioning anything she placed the larger in front of Winn and switched the tap off, placing the 2nd next to it. She smiled sweetly.

"Normal table?" She was typing into the til the order.

"Yes" he smiled glancing to see if it was free, "Mon-El" his partner glanced up from his phone, and offered a sorry smile. "No phones, you know the rules".

The Daxamite tucked the phone in his pocket and followed his human friend to the pool table. "Best of 3 loser picks up the tab" he challenged.

"You are on buddy" Winn laughed, draping an arm around Mon-El's shoulder.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, two games played it stood at one game each. The boys had paused to eat and tease each other. Mon-El was still hungry so he returned to the bar to order more food. Kimi smiled at him as he approached the bar. Her crush was less that subtle, but also the reason he was sent. She often gave him extras. Mon-El turned on his most charming smile. Kimi moved toward him.

Suddenly the air changed, there was something new. It prickled with anticipation. Knowing there was something new and powerful around.

Kimi turned her attention from Mon-El and walked to the end of the bar where 2 new comers had walked in. One was a tall dark haired man, pristinely dressed in a three piece suit, the other a slightly shorter dark man with a much more casual dress style. Kimi nearly ran to meet them. Mon-El looked baffled. He was always the centre of attention with women. This never happened. Winn glanced at him totally confused.

"Right first I need a drink brother" the taller one declared in a clearly upper class English accent. He gave off an unearthly confidence. Knowing that he was utterly compelling and at total ease with that.

"Lucifer we have a mission to complete" the other replied in a more familiar American accent. There was a normal frustration in his voice as though this was a losing battle, but he needed to have it for the sake of normality.

"And we will get to that once I have a drink" his answer came and there was no fight. Mon-El watched, feeling slightly jilted.

"Hi" Kimi smiled leaning against the bar trying to show off her cleavage, drawn to him on an animalistic level. Totally transfixed.

"Hello, Blue, that's new I like it" Smiled Lucifer eyeing her up and down, with a charming smile, "I would like a bottle of your best scotch and for my brother….."If she questioned their sibling status she never let on.

"Just a water" was the gruff reply.

"No that will not do, surprise him" Lucifer smirked, eyeing up the drinks on the shelf behind. He rewarded Kimi with a smile as she placed a bottle of scotch down in front of him. She blushed more. "Lovely" He poured a drink and downed it. Then a second, and filled up his flask, after handing cash to cover their bill to Kimi. She brushed against his hand for a second longer than she knew she should. If he noticed he was kind enough not to comment.

"Ready now?" Amenadiel asked impatiently. Sometimes he assumed his brother was there to test him. No always he assumed Lucifer was there to test him.

Lucifer smiled with a level of sadistic glee, "Right listen up deviants" He addressed the inhabitants of the bar. Drawing attention, he loved being the centre of attention. "I need answers. Someone is murdering women. I'm looking for someone called Nie'lth Proth."

Everyone turned to look at him, he stood confidently in the middle of the room. He drew everyone's interest, something about him calling to their darker natures. Taking this time to weigh up the room he looked around. Doing so he spotted a small stumpy man trying to avoid looking at him and his brother. Lucifer smiled. Calmly he strode over to him. He never needed to hurry, all evil doers ended up with him at some point.

Mon-El was watching with interest, waiting to see if he needed to step in.

Winn was watching equally impressed and worried. Glad he was with a Superpowered alien.

Kimi was still looking lustfully at Lucifer.

"Come with me" Amenadiel instructed the man. Reaching him first and clamping a strong hand on his shoulder. His brother looked slightly frustrated to be beaten to a suspect. Amenadiel escorted him outside.

"I will be back soon Darling" Lucifer winked at Kimi. Her heart nearly skipped a beat.

"I hope so" she almost drawled watching him hungrily.

* * *

Outside in the narrow alleyway, behind the bins, no one looked twice or overly thought about what was happening there. Deals with undesirable aliens took place. Humans who ventured to this area knew to avoid the area, nothing good would come of interacting with those who enjoyed the shadows in this part of town.

Lucifer stood back as Amenadiel threw Nie'lth up against the wall. He drank from his flask. The calmness surrounding the brothers was not a reflection of the violence that was occurring.

"Brother, this would be easier if you just accepted I'm more adapt to punishment!"

Amenadiel glared at him. Yet moved aside, mock bowing. Time was not really on their side, they couldn't risk the blade being in human hands if that really was the cause of all of this. He accepted he couldn't compete with the King of Hell in some areas.

Mon-El and Winn watched from behind bins as Lucifer walked calmly up to Nie'lth. They held their breath unsure as to if they should be involved or now.

"Where is it?" he smiled almost seductively, drawing his prey in. Lulling them into a false calm.

"What?" Nie'lth made the normal human mistake to assume Lucifer was the lesser of the threats.

"My sister, the Angel of Death's blade. I thought it lost with Mum in her new universe, but someone got their hands on it, is it you?" Unblinking he watched his prey.

"I have no idea what you are talking about" he protested, the chill of fear crawling all over him like a sly insect, finding his weaknesses and exposing them.

"I don't have the time to play games" Lucifer lifted him effortlessly by the throat, his eyes glinting red. Bored of games, bored of this problem. Missing Chloe. Not that he would or could admit that, He longed for her to be part of the darker world he inhabited. She he could use, bounce ideas together. Maybe once he was finished he would face time her.

"Look man I don't know what you are talking about" Nie'lth started to shake, which snapped Lucifer out of his Chloe day dream.

"You have no idea who you are dealing with" Lucifer shifted from his human form for a matter of seconds, just enough to show his scarred red exposed flesh. Time was relevant. Not enough time to do things properly he justified.

Mon-El and Winn jumped as they saw his form. They were not expecting to see this.

"I don't know anything about a blade" Nie'lth started sobbing. He was confused nothing this monster was saying made sense.

"But you know something" Lucifer smirked, his human face now somehow slightly more sinister and less ruggedly handsome Winn thought. Tilting his head, he smiled, looking into his preys eyes, "So what do you know" This could be a lead that played out he started to consider.

There was no answer coming. A blur of red and blue collected the fallen angel and dragged him into the sky. His feet shocked as the ground below him was suddenly a dangerous distance away. That is a dangerous distance to a human. Something Lucifer was very far from.

* * *

"Bloody hell!" Lucifer exclaimed as his feet were lifted of the ground. Eyeing up the reason for his change in location, he smirked, "I thought Comic Con was in San Diego, is this cosplay week?" Holding onto him was a pretty young blonde. In a tight short dress and a ridiculously long cape.

Supergirl glared at him, "I could just drop you" he was annoying her already, she had only been in his company a matter of seconds.

"Do it, see what happens" he smirked, they hovered about half a mile in the sky. She had assumed the thin air would make him pass out, but nothing of the sort seemed to be happening.

"Don't test me" she growled through gritted teeth. She couldn't explain why she was so angry, and why he was getting the brunt of her rage.

"Oh fun" he beamed bemused at the new challenge. This did nothing to pacify her. Her rage swelled and grew with every passing second.

"You really don't want to push me" she hissed, a threat with no attempt to veil it.

Suddenly Mon-El was at her side, clad in blue and red, cape flowing in the wind. Lucifer rolled his eyes, bemused at the costumes.

"Who are you?" Mon-El watched with fascination, there were very few races he was unaware of.

"I'm Lucifer …. Morningstar, I know you, you were in the bar, why the costume? Should I have a costume? What would that look like? Do I need a cape? And a Superhero name, Dashing Devil"

Kara and Mon-El just stared at him as they had no idea how to proceed with him. Kara's anger was growing by the second.

"Are you going to say something?" he watched Kara then shook his head frustrated, "You are damaging my suit" suddenly his wings sprouted, large white feathered wings. Kara let go in shock.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you so much for feed back and likes, Im sorry this took so long, Life got in the way, Hopefully I can may up for it

* * *

Lucifer hovered in the air next to them for a few seconds as he dusted off his suit, his stunning wings shimmering in the light, the sun behind him giving him an angelic glow. He turned to address Mon-El.

"Now _you_ can call me when you are finished" and with a seductive wink he flew to the ground.

Kara saw red, Mon-El was sure he saw a glint of purple in her eyes as she watched the Angel fly away. Mon-El snapped out of the almost lustfilled trace that he felt watching Lucifer. That unnerved him slightly. Maybe it was his accent he justified.

"Kara are you ok" he asked drifting closer to her. She started blankly ahead watching into empty space, so he softly tapped her arm. She moved to punch him, just stopping herself. Almost as if it was not her actions, yet someone controlling her.

"I,I,I'm not sure" she almost sobbed. "I'm so angry, and I'm don't know why. I'm struggling to control myself" She seemed so unsettled, his heart hurt and he just wanted to hold her and reassure her.

"How long have you felt like this?" he watched her face as again she struggled to maintain her normal sunny personality, and his heart broke as it shattered.

"Like you care" she spat at him, "You sit there and just let everyone push you around. Your mother. Your wife. Me. We all tell you want to do, you never tell us what you want. Too busy trying to make everyone happy it makes me sick. You can never stand up for yourself. You will never be a real hero, just a weaker copy of me!" and she punched him. The force sent him spinning towards the ground.

* * *

Lucifer landed gracefully near Amenadiel, who had his hand around Nie'lth's throat. Traditionally stolic and lacking emotions, thus didn't react to his brother.

Lucifer however was a cauldron of poorly controlled emotions. He fiddled frustrated with his shirt cuffs and with a shake retracted his wings.

Winn stared at him, mouth wide open. Emotions overwhelmed him. Aliens were fine. Flying humans, shape shifters. All logical. But an Angel. This was too much.

"Who have you upset Luci?" Amenadiel scoffed at his annoyed brother. Not moving his eyes from his prey.

"I have no idea what that is about" he huffed. "I don't have time to deal with her. We have to stop these killings so I can get back to see the detective's offspring's school show. She's playing Alice in Alice in Wonderland."

Amenadiel chuckled forever wishing his brother would admit his love to Chloe. He was always so interested and happy to spend time with her and her daughter. Yet would never admit to human affection.

Lucifer turned his attention to the man pinned to the wall "Where is my sister's blade?" he demanded. His handsome face hardening.

Nie'lth shock and started to cry. Everything he had seen was starting to be too much to deal with. He wasn't sure who these people were. Or what he was supposed to know. Or why he was trapped in a crazy battle.

Yet something else took Lucifer's attention. He smirked. A cruel smile spreading over his face. His eyes sparking with mischief.

"Come out human" came the Angel's stark British accent. "There is no point hiding", smothering a smile making his tone harsher. He was very capable of being very menacing at the drop of a hat, and turning around to be sweet and charming again.

Winn shivered, hesitated then left his hiding space. Wishing he had run when Mon-El flew away. Wishing he hadn't followed them outside. Wishing he had something with him to defend himself.

"So why are you watching us?" Lucifer's eyes slowly studied him, looking him up and down. Winn was sure he was looking into his soul. That scared him.

"I-I-I was waiting for Mon-El." He was nearly begging.

Lucifer looked at him blankly, until Winn pointed to the sky, "Oh Cos-play," he shrugged and turned his attention to Amenadiel. Winn didn't appear to be a threat and was of little use to Lucifer, so for now he dismissed him. "Any success brother?"

"Nothing" Amenadiel was growing bored of the sobbing Human he had by the neck.

"Right, let's get this done" Lucifer smoothed down his suit. The Human urge to hide the truth baffled him, "What is it you desire" he stared into Nie'lth's eyes. His presence drew his urges to the forefront, and an uncontrollable need to confess.

Before he got an answer Kara swept down and knocked Lucifer off his feet. He glared at her. Bored by it all.

"Whatever your problem is. It's not me, so leave me be" the frustrated Angel demanded as he got to his feet. She swung at him and he ducked. The never ending chaos of this annoying woman was becoming tedious. She charged at him, and he deflected her fist. Her eyes glazed over with a dark purple. Taking to the air she flew at him. He shuddered his wings out, and flapped them in her direction sending her flying the other direction through the power of them being used in anger.

Mon-El Landed next to him, "Are you ok?" he questioned full of concern.

Lucifer glared at him. "What is wrong with her? I'm just trying to help people"

"I don't know" Mon-El softly replied. But they didn't get a chance to say any more as Supergirl returned at a rapid speed. Using her heat vision, started to try to burn Lucifer's wing. He jolted with the pain, yet no damage happened. His eyes flashed red, and he took a few deep breaths to calm himself.

Mon-El flew at her, grabbing her demanded "What are you doing?"

"You are as bad as him" she hissed. Flying away slightly. Mon-El turned to look at Lucifer who had joined them in the air, assuming the damage to passer byes would be eased with them being in the sky.

"This is not your fight" she yelled as she swooped back into sight, brandishing a large lead bar. This was used to hit Mon-El. Sending him spinning. "Can this still kill you? I picked lead because I know how fond you are of it" she snarled. Her eyes now fully purple.

Lucifer eased himself into the space between them, protecting the recovering Mon-El. He gripped the bar and yanked it from her. "I think you are safest without this" and he tossed it to one side. She charged after it, and Lucifer shook his head. He was very bored of this fight and her games.

She reached it first, smirking as she locked eyes with Lucifer. For a second his control and power started to fade the purple of her eyes as her desires were drawn to him.

"Bloody Hell" he muttered, becoming more frustrated, this was meant to be a short thing. He really didn't want to get his suit dirty. While they hovered in the air staring at each other he realised he had taken his eye off the lead bar. She calmly tossed it in her hand a then threw it was a rapid speed at Mon-El. It appeared to impaled him by his shoulder and he was wedged into a building. On the ground Winn went pale seeing his friend in such a situation.

Lucifer breathed in deeply, "I really hoped this was going to be simple, a few hours here, solve a crime. Home for Lux's opening time."

"Oh you have no chance, feathers" Supergirl snarled

"I wouldn't be so sure" he took a deep breath and centred himself. She lunged for him, and he punched her solidly in the stomach, knocking the wind out of her. She started to fall as she tried to gain her breath. He descended on her. And punched her once again, so firmly that she plunged to the Earth at speed, and the impact knocked her unconscious. He smiled. "Right good, should have done that 10 minutes ago"


	4. Chapter 4

I hope you are enjoying this, Thank you for everyone who has taken the time to write a comment, it means the world too me

The story changed a little from where I was originally going because while bored at work I started to think who would be the last person you would want hanging around with Lucifer, and the more I thought that, the more I had to write it because of the idea if the DEO trying to keep the devil on good terms then decided I could have a lot of fun. Not a DC character for those trying to work it

* * *

Lucifer landed on the ground next to her unconscious form. He felt a slither of guilt, she looked so tiny now she wasn't flying at him in a manic form. It didn't last long. But he was interested in what had caused this.

"You are trouble" he murmured watching her to check she wouldn't wake soon.

Scoping her up, he flew over to join his brother, and a frantic Winn.

Mon-El was struggling to free himself from the lead bar. Amenadiel was trying to calm Winn down, and the relief on his face was overwhelming when the Daxamite wiggled free and landed next to him. More so when he wrapped his arms around Mon-El who without his super strength the intensity of the hug would have left him with crushed ribs.

"I was so worried" Winn breathed into his ear, a little more close than he intended.

"It's ok, it caught my cape" Mon-El chuckled, "I am not vulnerable to lead any more don't fret"

Lucifer gave them a knowing smile. "Enough with the romance, do you have anywhere to restrain her" indicating the slumped girl in his arms.

"DEO" stated Winn.

"Ok, and where is that?" Lucifer had known this human a few minutes but already was impressed with his quirky nature.

"It will be quicker for us to fly, less risk of her waking before." Mon-El glanced around, "Winn can you bring his friend"

"Brother" corrected Lucifer. He wasn't sure why he needed to explain this.

"Ok, Brother, on foot with the prisoner?"

"See you there" the smaller man smiled as the Superhero and Angel took flight.

* * *

To say Alex was surprised was an understatement. It had been quiet in the DEO, and she was relaxing happily with a cup of coffee. One of the first she had manage to consume before it was cold. Her short reddish hair was starting to get a little long and unkempt as she was often so busy that basic beauty issues often were neglected. She fiddled with her beloved alien gun, it was rarely out of her sight, other people joked that it was her baby, she ironically considered it the same. But the quiet normally made her uneasy, and restless. Today was different.

She had been reading reports and catching up on her own paper work. Happily relaxed in her own world.

It was that point that Mon-El landed on the DEO Balcony. There was nothing strange with this. It was the fact that he was joined by a talk dark haired man in a suit with feathered wings which had the span of most of the balcony. To make things stranger he was carrying her sister who was slumped unconscious in his arms. Alex sprung into being alert.

She rushed to meet them. As he made his wings vanish, Lucifer glanced around checking out his surroundings. Sizing up where he was. Mon-El intercepted Alex.

"There is something wrong with Kara, she attacked us for no reason" he quietly stated. "I think we need to lock her up. She's dangerous. I can't control her, I was lucky she picked on someone much more powerful than any of us."

Alex eyed Lucifer suspiciously, but looked at Mon-El. She would leave questions until after she had started to help Kara.

"I'm not locking my sister up" She protested. More to make a point that earnestly. If Kara was a danger there was no choice.

"She tried to kill me" he exclaimed, "She threw a lead bar at me, and made it clear she wanted me dead"

Alex paused, her sister looked so vulnerable. J'onn had stealthy joined them "Take her to the medical bay, we can put Kyrptonite around to boast the security, we need to run scans" He instructed. Mon-El nodded. Lucifer followed him as he guided them to the medical bay. While J'onn went to recover the Kryptonite.

"Interesting place this" Lucifer stated. Looking around at the building and the people. Most in their plain black uniform.

Alex hadn't shown him any attention she was too side tracked, but she looked at him with interest now.

Mon-El decided to speak up before anything became uncomfortable. "Thank you, I'm sorry you were dragged into this"

"What is this?" Questioned Lucifer wondering what he meant.

Before Mon-El could answer they reached the medical bay. Lucifer gently laid her on a bed. Alex busied linking her up to machines. "Mon-El you may need to leave, I'm turning on the red sun lamps, hopefully that will limit her powers" Knowing it would limit his as well. He wouldn't be much use without them.

"I'm staying" he insisted. Clearly he was considering holding on to Kara's hand.

"I thought you were with the Geeky boy" Lucifer stated. Alex chuckled. Yes Mon-El and Winn we often confused as being a couple because the Daxamite didn't understand boundaries and Winn loved Aliens.

"Common misconception"

Mon-El looked confused at the two of them.

J'onn appeared with a locked case. "Are you sure" he asked looking directly at Alex.

"We can't risk it, she will understand" knowing the danger she now presented.

So he opened the case and placed green glowing hand cuffs on Kara, cuffing her to the bed. "Red Sun, good call" he then turned his attention to Lucifer.

"Hello, you helped Mon-El. Thank you. I'm J'onn Jonzz" He was in his human form. Tall dark and muscly. In a DEO dark clothing. Majestic in his mannerisms.

"Lucifer Morningstar" holding out his hand. J'onn took it warmly.

"Like the Devil?" Alex questioned

"Yes I am the Devil" Lucifer beamed with his normal confidence

"That explains the wings, and strength. I trust you are in town for a reason"

"Yes, there were a number of murders recently, I was tracking and I feared my sister, the Angel of Death's blade was in human hands. It brings out the crueller side of humans, they tend to murder for no reason. You leave a cup in the wrong place and its stabby town. It craves to kill." Lucifer explained the problem of divinity falling into human hands.

"And you think this blade influenced my sister?" Alex asked hopefully.

"No, it only works while you hold it, she doesn't possess it. I think there is something else at play. Her eyes were purple. The Blade won't do that, l haven't seen anything that will"

"Her scans are all coming back clean" Alex was despondent, she wanted something. The Kryptonite and red sun was working to reduce her immunity and soon she would draw blood. Hopefully finding a cause.

"Walk with me" J'onn instructed to Lucifer, who nodded

"So what is this place?"

J'onn and Lucifer chatted about the DEO and Lucifer's work with the police, while watching Alex and Mon-El. Amenadiel and Winn appeared with their prisoner, who Lucifer used his mind control on, but failed to reveal anything. J'onn sent his team to look into him.

* * *

"Mon-El?" Winn quietly walked up alongside him, his heart breaking for his friend, who was stood an arms distance from Kara, watching her, she remained asleep. Alex had managed to give her a sedative. He badly wanted to hold her hand, be at her bed side. Yet their relationship was in a confusing limbo, neither able to voice what they meant to each other. "Mon-El, you need to report to J'onn, She will be ok, I will be here with her." He patted his friends shoulder as Mon-El walked off, and sat on a stool next to Kara's bed.

"Hi, it's been a while since we spoke much, I know you have your new friends and your new fancy ladies who lunch life. I guess I have James, and the guardian. Plus I have Mon-El now he's back. But you need to know no matter the difference in directions we take, I will always love you, and have your back, and support you. So please come back to us. I miss the fact that you can never beat me at Mario Karts no matter what you insist. How you can't iron correctly, and you still think the Easter Bunny lays Eggs." He chuckled slightly.

He stroked her hand. Watching her in the dull red light as her skin had lost its sun-shiny glow. Her blonde hair looked dull and lifeless. And the hardest part was how still she was. She was always rushing around. This was unnerving.

Alex beavered away running tests after tests, still nothing showed at all, Winn wasn't sure there were any more tests. This wasn't looking good

"Would you like to talk?" ask Amenadiel closing up to Winn.

"I'm not sure what I can say?" Winn sighed, "I have never met anyone like her, and although she will never love me as I loved her. I don't want to lose her, he was meant to outlive me, outlive us all"

"I know, she knows as well. My father has a plan for everyone. We all have our place, and I doubt he is done with her"

"You really believe in the whole religion thing" Winn chuckled.

"I am an Angel, Winslow. My Brother is the devil. I know without a doubt it's real. The very fact that I am here in time to help you with this suggests the plan. Have faith" He patted Winn on the shoulder.

"Thanks" Winn jumped off the stool after catching J'onn out of the corner of his eye trying to draw his attention.

"So brother have you converted any of them to the dark side" Lucifer chuckled stepping into the room, moving to study her. "Have you seen anyone like this before?" Fiddling with his phone in his hand. He glanced down at it with purpose. He was confused and had no idea what was causing her illness.

"I doubt Father will be pleased" Amenadiel half laughed, knowing that would do little to sway his brother. Who whilst not saying anything clearly had a plan in mind. This plan was not going to be something he would give his blessings to.

Lucifer stood frowning at the monitors. He looked at his phone again and glanced at Amenadiel.

"Do you have a better idea?"

"Oh no Luci, this is not what we want" as he worked out what was about to happen.

"It's nothing human made, there is no sign of an infection, and humans are dying, you know how Dad feels about that"

"It's your call, are you going to ask them" he shrugged towards the DEO staff huddled around a large glowing interactive table.

"No, I don't think that's needed" the Devil smiled, scrolling through his phone book, "Hello, remember that favour you owe me, I'm calling it in. I need an expert… No not him his brother… Good I will send you the address. Nice doing business with you Jane"

Amenadiel looked at his brother, silently shaking his head

"I need a drink" Lucifer declared sitting on a spare bed dismissing his brothers concerns.

* * *

Alex watched the two angels, J'onn watched her.

"What's on your mind?" he pried

"I hate feeling so helpless, my sister's life is in the hands of the Devil, how is that good. There is nothing scientific or practical it's mystical" She looked over the scans again, sighing deeply.

"Let's get a coffee" Mon-El smiled at her.

"A drink is lovely" Lucifer snuck up behind them, shaking his empty flask. Alex's eyes flared frustrated, but a glance from Winn calmed her.

"I have some Zakarian Ale, it may work more on your supernatural system" Mon-El suggested

"Lovely" beamed Lucifer,

"Coffee for me, Im not as immortal as my brother"

J'onn grabbed Amenadiel's arm as he went to move away. "Whatever your brother has planned, will it work?"

"Honestly, this is not our area. Angels don't involve themselves in magic's. But my brother is focused and tenacious and dislikes the wrong people being punished so trust in him doing everything he can. Even if your friends worship others rather than my Father, he still cares for all" He stated placing a reassuring hand on J'onn's shoulder.

"What do you need from us?"

"Just trust in him and don't over react to what will happen next?"

"What will happen next?"

"That I don't know"

* * *

After a short break they went back to the main area. Lucifer was light heartedly flirting with everyone.

Around the main desk stood a tall, slender dark haired man, Dressed in a perfectly tailored suit, and a long black over coat, he wore a green and gold scarf. His shoulder length hair was black as night and his skin pale, making his icy blue eyes intense and intimidating. It was pretty hard not to be drawn to him, but the air prickled with power, and a regal air. It buzzed with excitement and expectation which heightened all emotions. No one in the DEO was safe.

J'onn hitched his breath. Every part of him was on edge, tingling with panic. Alex picked up on this. Her hand moved to her gun. But he moved her hand away and shock his head.

"How did you get in here?" demanded Alex

The man ignored her. Smiling slightly as he glanced at her, he turned his attention to the Devil

"Lucifer, why have you called me down to Midguard" he asked in a soft tone, and a clear English accent, yet his frustration and distain was clear.


	5. Chapter 5

Im so sorry its taking me so long to write this, I started writing later chapters as I had a great idea where I want it to go, and needed to be sure before I finished this

I promise at least 1 chapter a week as that's more workable (My work has been manic too, so very little time to write, or so tired my brain wasn't working)

Thank you everyone for the feedback its keeping me going a lot recently. And well done everyone who guessed right as to who I was introducing

* * *

Everyone froze as the man strode calmly towards the Devil, eyeing each member of the team as a predator would its prey.

His movements were beautiful, fluid, graceful and otherworldly.

Just like him.

No one dared to move towards him to say anything. They battled Aliens and monsters daily, but he seemed not worth crossing. Just as you would not willingly engage a Lion, the natural flight urges started to be triggered in all who stood in the DEO.

His cold blue eyes surveyed the room, until they finally settled in on Lucifer. The cold shifted and hardened. His face showed no emotion. Yet there was a hint of fascination. Something childlike and curious.

"Why do you summon me to this place, with your abandoned rejects? Each forced from their homes to seek refuge in return for their servitude to the whims of man. Even the Crown Prince of Daxam, how your once great Planet has fallen." He glanced at Mon-El, "Are you their prisoner? Their servant? You with your powers you should control this world. Regain your natural order. Humans crave order to submit too." He closed the gap between himself and Mon-El, glancing at his grey eyes. Mon-El's breath hitched in his throat, as he froze. Tricksters scared him, their powers to warp reality, to twist perception of what was real was unsettling. They could fool you into committing crimes for their own amusement. He would fight rather a giant rock monster, or something super strong, even a foul smelling swamp beast, than this type of creature.

Suddenly Mon-El was forgotten and the Man turned his attention away. Raising his voice slightly. "What do you have that could possibly interest me?" his tone was dripping with boredom.

He closed in on Lucifer. The rest of the DEO tensed slightly, as the Devil stood slightly more stiffly in his perfectly tailored 3 piece suit. More defensive. Ready to react, as though he was for the first time in a long life, slightly unnerved. Not as in control as he enjoyed. Then was a shift as he smiled broadly, "It's been too long Devil, 100, 150 years?" The smile changed his features significantly and he looked more human, and handsome, less daunting.

"Two hundred, Dad tightened the gates of Hell after Titan" Lucifer wrapped his arms around his friend as they both laughed. The air in the DEO noticeably relaxed upon the change of attitude between the two dangerous men. Their natural reaction to each other raised a few eyebrows.

"Titan wasn't that easy to fix and I was made to do it" Amenadiel gruffly interjected. He rarely approved of his Brother's friends, this was no exception. Even he was slightly on edge. This was not a combination he approved of. His big brother frustration was clear and Winn smiled fondly at the over protective nature of family and wished he had a brother.

The Man eyed him with great interest, and closed the gap, "You are no longer an Angel, this is interesting" He returned his gaze to Lucifer. "What crimes did your perfect brother commit to receive this punishment? Worse than a rebellion against Heaven? What could result in this punishment?" Walking around Amenadiel studying him.

"Yes that's a touchy subject," Lucifer dismissed the topic after noticing Amenadiel clenching his hands. "You know my brother, let me introduce you to the others." He drew focus to the others. "This is J'onn Jonzz. He's a Green Martian, likes to shapeshift, you have that in common." With a chuckle. Neither moved to shake hands just sized each other up. "You know of Prince Mon-El of Daxam. His human companion Winn Schott." Winn wasn't sure if being a human companion was a good or bad thing "Alex Danvers the sister of the reason you are here" Then to address the rest "This is Prince Loki of Asguard, God of Mischief, are those the titles you are still going by?"

"Mostly" Loki offered a coy smile, yet made no attempt to offer his hand to be shaken. This didn't stop Winn, who dashed forward and grabbed his hand shaking it tightly. "What an honour, I'm so pleased to meet you. I have so many questions, are you really a God? Is Loki short for something? Are you on Facebook?" Alex flinched slightly worried that Winn was suddenly going to hug him. Loki looked horrified, he froze at the unexpected physical contact. Lucifer smiled at the clear level of uncomfortableness. Mon-El was bemused as to how Winn's hero worship of anyone with powers, wasn't fading no matter the people he met. Also his lack of awareness of other people's discomfort. J'onn stayed alert. Recalling all he knew of Loki. He wasn't sure that it was good.

"Loki of Asguard" Alex repeated, more harshly than she intended. Her hand moved towards her weapon, by habit "Thor's brother?"

Loki shot her an evil glare that sent shivers down her spine, "Agent Danvers chose your next words carefully!" He smiled his calm manner doing nothing to hide the menace that lay behind the words.

"You are dangerous, I have heard about you, I know what you have done." she hissed.

"I have heard of you too. Let me clarify our roles. You have never taken a life, Agent? I think you have. Many! There is blood on your hands, hidden behind the justification of being righteous. Justified, for the greater good. Perspective is everything." He stepped closer, moving slowly and controlled. "I know whatever your moral compass states, you will align with me, as I have something you need. You will defend your choices as being for the greater good, so you never have to consider that maybe you were wrong. Maybe your righteous mortal stance is not as moral as you believe. Just as when your murdered your sister's aunt. You condemn others to a life less desirable, and you deny others the ability to repent and grow." His tone never raised, just softly calmly and controlled. "So, shall we ignore what we need to, in order to do what we must! To permit your sleep to be untroubled, because the greater good will overlook the flawed path." He smiled slightly at her, not pretending to deny the less than hidden menace.

J'onn tapped Alex on the shoulder to calm her. He nodded and she relaxed. Backing down before the best chance to save Kara decided he was bored and returned to his own world. "Ok Loki, I apologise for judging you without knowing you" she held her hand out. He took it, and smiled warmly nodding his head.

"Welcome to the DEO Prince" J'onn warmly greeted him, ensuring that he was sure that the situation was defused "Can I call you Loki?"

"As you desire" was the bored answer. Yet reading between the lines he was relishing his new challenge. J'onn smiled inwardly as it the tense atmosphere was filtered away.

"Stand down and return to work" J'onn addressed the DEO agents who were on alert, they nodded although some lingered their gazes on Loki a little longer. Transfixed by his energy and otherworldliness.

"We have a problem. There is Magic at work" Lucifer explained as he moved closer to Loki. "This is not of human doing, we need an expert, they are murdering each other, yet we can't find a reason. It's not only Humans being affected, Alex's sister is from Krypton"

"And you the devil can't solve it," Smirked Loki

"You do have a reputation….." Lucifer started before backing off. "We did consider it to be Azrael's blade, which was impossible as it's no longer in this dimension, yet it requires constant contact, once released its effects fade."

"Let me see" Loki stood straight as his green magic swirled meaning his tailored suit was effortlessly replaced by his Asgardian outfit. Black and green asymmetrical tunic length leathers with matching leather trousers and a long matching coat, all with gold trim. He looked far more intimidating like this. Alex felt drawn towards her gun. This Loki scared her. Regal and calculating.

"Is this wise" she whispered to J'onn, her heart racing watching the slim God change his image.

"Honestly, I have no idea, but he's the best chance of saving her"

"He's dangerous" she studied him closely.

"He's a God, and if the Devil turns to him for help I think we need to trust him" J'onn justified but wasn't sure he believed what he was saying.

"Trust the Devil" Alex chuckled, this wasn't where she saw the day going. To be honest did anyone expect to be working with the Devil. Worse that he was the calm rational partner to a trickster God.

"I know we have two very powerful, very dangerous deities and we are putting her life in their hands" J'onn was resigned to this being out of his control. He watched them. Slightly unnerved. To those unknowing they were two, well dressed, handsome, rich young men. The underlying danger was something that most humans would not consider upon first sight. Which was his role to protect the unexpecting humans.

Lucifer and Loki happily chatted catching up on events since they last met. Winn was excitedly chatting to Mon-El about how this all seemed surreal. Amenadiel was deep in thought, J'onn caught up to him. Viewing him as the calmer more controlled of the Angelic brothers. "What are you thinking?"

"My Brother can be hot headed, but he would never endanger people for fun. He thinks this is serious and dangerous, Loki is calculating and can be cruel, but often rational and level headed. His actions are often for his best interest. But he has never crossed my Brother, they seem to respect and trust each other". Amenadiel had always resented this friendship, he knew deep down there was an element of jealousy as they always seemed to have fun with each other. Also had a connection as they considered themselves to be the black sheep of their families. He wished for a connection like that with someone, he viewed his role to keep Lucifer out of trouble.

"So trust them"

"I would for now" He agreed, knowing that together they were an effective team, and Lucifer would never ruin his life on Earth now he considered it home.

* * *

Walking into the medical bay Loki looked curiously at the medical equipment. His gaze covered the red light and her glowing green handcuffs. He stopped and turned to look at Mon-El. Closing any gap between them.

"This is interesting, you have powers not natural to your own worlds here. This Planet's sun creates these powers. Your cells thrive on the light. Take it away, then your power goes." He reached to touch Mon-El's chest. "Is this love? You willingly reduce your power to be close to her. Yet in doing so you deny the home, you adopted, two champions." He titled his head slightly. Mon-El didn't flinch. They studied each other. Loki smiled softly before turning to walk closer to Kara. Looking at her closely.

"He has a point" Winn stated, "We need you with her injured, we need your powers. This light saps them even if you are not effected by Kryptonite." Looking sadly at his best friend, knowing how Mon-El's heart hurt when Kara was injured even if they were no longer a couple he didn't stop loving her.

Mon-El looked crestfallen. Leaving Kara was not something he considered. Leaving Kara in the hands of someone who wasn't known for compassion or respecting human lives worried him. He knew he would not be a match to either Loki or Lucifer but he could have tried.

"She is in good hands" Lucifer assured. Draping an arm around him. "I have a feeling that we will soon be tasked will something" He glanced to the God who was walking around Kara's bed. Lucifer had an otherworldy power to draw people to him, and even Mon-El wasn't safe from his allure. He felt himself believing Lucifer. As much as it hurt he knew his duty was to help protect the Humans and with no powers that meant he was not as effective. He looked into Lucifer's warm brown eyes and smiled.

"Prince of Daxam, you have my word that I will help" With a slight flick of his wrist an image started to form above Kara, swirling green magic.

"I will hold you too it" Mon-El softly stroked Kara's hand and patted Lucifer on the shoulder. He turned to face Loki. "I can't lose her again" his voice started to crack


	6. Chapter 6

_Thank you everyone for the great feedback. Im so pleased people are enjoying this. I have 3 more chapters in draft form which Im hoping to get out in the next week or 2. Im trying to ensure I don't focus on just 1 character so if you don't know, or don't like them its not off putting._

 _The idea of mixing these characters came from seeing Loki and J'onn in the night manager (episode 6 they meet) and Loki and Lucifer in Suburban shootout ( watch?v=1Zh7UOKeVwg &t=830s) 13.30ish in this ep_

* * *

Kara felt like she was suffocating, her lungs wouldn't accept air. She wanted to scream, but there was no sound, just frantic clutching to try to stop the pain and to try to draw air to her. She couldn't move. Total immobilised. There was nothing surrounding her. Well she couldn't feel anything.

Through pure will power alone she forced her eyes open. She was in a tube of liquid, floating. Yet she didn't feel the liquid. She assumed it had some power to prevent its inhabitants from fighting or moving.

Maybe her Kryptonian DNA meant it didn't work fully. Still she couldn't do anything bar open her eyes. She was still drowning over and over. As she craved oxygen. Yet couldn't breathe.

She couldn't move her head. All she could do was see straight ahead. There was shimmering and images appearing in strange bubbles. There were about 10 small ones the size of dinner plates. Dancing in the air.

One pushed its way to the front and grew larger taking up all her vision.

It swirled and colour shifted and snapped in to focus.

 _Alex was in her flat laughing, a pretty brunette clutched her hand and snuggled into her. Each held a glass of something bubbly, but Alex's traditional beer sat on the work surface behind. Balloons and banners were behind them. Kara realised there were no bubbles in Alex's glass and her partner fondly moved her hand to touch Alex's stomach. Kara wanted to smile so badly. Winn, Mon-El J'onn all surrounded her to hug her. Then stepped back. Lena moved to hug her. Turned to look directly at Kara. Beamed. A knife appeared from nowhere, she plunged it into Alex's stomach. "Did you really think you could trust a Luthor, Supergirl?" she hissed._ The image vanished.

Another stated to take its place.

 _She was in bed with Mon-El, sleepy Sunday morning. Light danced over the walls. She rested her head on his chest. Listening to his heart beat. Wrapping her fingers through his. Smiling as she glimpsed the beautiful diamond on her finger. She looked up at his face, full of love, then it started to turn grey. He started to turn to stone then dust, the wind blew all traces from her bed. She screamed._

A third appeared

 _She and Lena were sat outside a café at a quaint little table, on the water side. The sun was in the sky. Cloud free and beautiful. She had cake and coffee and they both laughed. Lena was showing pictures of her recent holiday with James. They both seemed so in love. They had recently adopted a puppy. Chaotic and playful. A small child fell over a few metres away. Lena rushed to help pick him up. As she did a shark leapt from the water and ate her._

A fourth appeared

 _J'onn and Winn were celebrating 2 years of Winn working at the DEO. They were having a quiet drink in the Alien bar. Winn was beaming, as he embraced the happiness in his life. Kara and Mon-El walked in and waved. James was at the bar ordering drinks. Alex was playing pool and showing up some of the regulars. Winn looked happy and at peace. J'onn grabbed his stomach. Winn dashed to his side, just as J'onn transformed into a white Martian, and ripped Winn's heart from his chest. James ran to help his friend, but was thrown into the wall and died instantly._

A fifth appeared...

* * *

The green swirls started to settle and an image formed. Loki studied it. He looked so focused J'onn encouraged the others to leave him in the quiet to concentrate. He didn't even notice as they left the room. J'onn watched the Asgardian as he studied every element that settled. Ignoring the human technology.

Amenadiel had followed Mon-El as he left Kara. Mon-El had been fighting back the tears. Winn had wanted to support his buddy but it was suggested that he would put Mon-El's mind at ease by staying near Kara. Alex was reluctant to leave Kara in his hands, but she knew she could watch on monitors. So Alex and Winn went to the central station with Lucifer. Where they looked at replays of the fight that Kara and Lucifer had.

* * *

Amenadiel handed a glass of water to Mon-El as they sat in a sunlight enhanced room, designed to help boast powers whilst they were having down time, but not limiting them to the sick bay. Created at Kara's request as she hated feeling like she was ill and sick bay made her feel like she was. This room was more casual.

"Do you want to talk about it?" The Angel asked studying Mon-El's face closely, this was a young man who had suffered too much already in his young life. Lost everything again and again and yet this loss would be the most unbearable. Amenadiel could understand. After losing his wings he knew loss of identity and how that could that could be unsettling, but also enlightening. Since becoming human it had made him reconsider a lot, and learn more about living day to day. And taking risks and not delaying as life is short.

"We are not together anymore" Mon-El tried to pretend it didn't matter to him.

"That's not going to stop you caring for her" Amenadiel placed a strong comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I know, I don't think I can ever not care for her, she's so strong, and so together, and to see her like this…."

"It's not easy, Lucifer has always been difficult, yet I have always loved him." He regretted spending so long at logger heads with his brother he had missed so many chances to get to know his brother properly.

"This is different" Mon-El protested, "This is not family love"

"You haven't been in love with a demon" Amenadiel chuckled. Thinking back to the crazy last few years of his life.

"A demon?" Mon-El looked up and stunned, not sure why he was surprised, he was talking to an Angel while a Norse God and the Devil tried to save his Ex.

"Lucifer's bodyguard, companion, best friend. I'm not sure how you define their relationship, basically she left Hell with him to keep any eye on him here. She's bound to protect him. She's also the most amazing creature I have ever met. She's strong, brave & independent. She needs for no one. But she's hot headed, fiery, jumps to the wrong conclusion 90% of the time." Amenadiel hadn't really admitted to himself how he felt for Maze. His new human condition made him less likely to push thoughts to be background.

"She sounds like Kara, other than being wrong. Kara can be rational and look at the big picture, rather than make decisions that are wrong. That's not to say she's always right. She can be wrong"

"Everyone can, it's how we learn and grow that matters"

"I wish so many things didn't happen" Mon-El looked despondent

"We can't change the past, just how we act from now on, tell me what happened"

Amenadiel listed carefully as Mon-El told him about how he and Kara had started off as enemies from different planets, and fell in love, then just as they found happiness were ripped apart as they were forced to accept making the planet impossible for his people to live on in order to save it from his power crazy mother. How he ended up in a political marriage in the future to create peace. And how they ended the marriage as it was no longer needed. And how he never got over Kara.

"So if you are both single now why not resurrect your relationship?"

"I think we are both scared if it was only a great relationship because it was ended while we were happy and in love, and what if it doesn't work now"

"Then you need to ask yourself if the relationship failing is a risk worth trying or if you are happy to always ask what if?"

Mon-El looked at his hands pondering Amenadiel's words.

* * *

J'onn walked into the medical bay, Loki looked up at him then returned to the swirls of magic that were trying to create a form. He looked slightly frustrated.

The wise Martian was feeling slightly unsettled, he was used to being the oldest by a considerable length of time. Yet he was a fraction of the age of these 3 new men. The Devil and his Angelic brother had been around since time began. The Norse God was at least a thousand years old. There were sightings of him from legend. Yet all 3 looked so young. He knew they all knew war. They all knew loss. They all knew a lot more of the universe than he. Yet they seemed so young. Even here with all the grandeur and drama J'onn recognised a lost boy, admittedly one who was dangerous. But still lost. It was clear why he was drawn to Lucifer both had issues with their parents.

"I wasn't sure what you drank, so I got you a coffee" J'onn held out a paper cup. He offered an open smile. This had been his form for so long, he had forgotten his natural form, being human allowed him to walk the Earth unchallenged. He enjoyed blending in. but was jealous of those who didn't need to change their form.

"Thor told me about this" Loki smiled, taking the cup and smelling it. "Thank you, that is very kind" he took a sip and smiled. Approving of the beverage.

"You are welcome, it is I who should thank you, and apologise for your cold welcome" J'onn was disappointed in their judgemental approach to him from the start. "You came to help and we treated you will concern, you didn't welcome you as we should"

"You are as accustomed to judgement and suspicion as I. It is the reason you hide your true self. Do not apologise, I understand I have a reputation as does Lucifer. I understand your concern" Loki had relaxed significantly since he had got to work. J'onn was starting to like him. He was methodical and calm. Possibly traits that made him more dangerous.

"Still, I appreciate your assistance"

"May I ask you a question?" J'onn nodded

"Why do you hide your true form? The Green Martians are a brave race and proud"

"Earth is only recently aware they are not alone, when I arrived here they were not as welcoming to outsiders. They don't worship all strangers as Gods" He chuckled. Loki looked bemused, and nodded in acceptance.

"How is it going?" J'onn asked nodding towards Kara.

"Slower than I would like, there is something that is stopping my attempts. I apologise for my tardiness"

"Im just grateful for your assistance as our scans showed nothing" J'onn held out a hand to Loki. Who bowed his head and took the hand, shaking it warmly.

* * *

The phone rang. Lucifer jumped, he had been caught in his own thoughts and lost track of what was occurring. A few issues from Lux were playing on his mind as well as taking in everything he was seeing.

"Detective" his face lit up as he answered the phone, causing a few raised eyebrows, "I can't hear you" he protested glaring at the phone as the signal failed to stabilise in the DEO. Winn rushed to help him.

"Tell them you will call them back, I will fix your signal" Winn loved a challenge and this was giving him something productive to do while he wanted. He hated waiting. There was always a point while they tracked down the problem were some people were sat ready for action but just on hold.

"I will call you back" the devil stated hanging up and handing his phone to Winn. He had only recently accepted mobile phones into his life and easily was enraged when they didn't work as they were expected too.

Seconds later Winn had connected the phone to the WiFi and a monitor. Lucifer looked put out that it was so easy for Winn and glared at the electronic device.

Lucifer dialled Chloe, whose face appeared on the monitor in clear HD, which formed a smile across his face seeing her somewhat caught off guard, hair messy no makeup and a tatty old Tshirt covered in paint from where she and Trixie had clearly been crafting.

"Face time Lucifer, really?" She protested before looking startled, "Where are you?" Her eyes darted to the background, it was neither Lux nor his penthouse. This unsettled her.

"A secret organisation for monitoring Alien life forms in National city" was his typical matter of fact response.

"Whoo man you can't say that" Winn protested horrified with the ease that Lucifer stated top secret information to strangers.

"She never believes me" Lucifer stated, which was the truth, Chloe assumed anything he told her was some type of metaphor for a secret that he had yet to share. Or a method of dealing with most of his many issues. She still didn't really accept Amenadiel was his brother.

"Lucifer you didn't say you were going out of town" She opted to ignore his explanation to Winn's relief.

"I just flew in quickly" again another truth, he just failed to explain it was under his own steam, but being as wealthy as he was a private plane would not be a surprise.

"Trixie wants to know if you will be attending her show" Chloe had concern in her voice, and hope and faith in Lucifer. He noticed and smiled slightly.

"Assure your offspring I will be there, I gave her my word"

"I was wondering if you remembered the name of the fancy dress shop Trixie wanted the dress from? I have completely forgotten and as it's a surprise I don't want to ask her" she looked almost sheepish and hopeful.

"Wendy's fancy dress," He smiled adding the address. As cold as he liked to pretend to be he deeply cared for Trixie and took a lot of notice in her wellbeing.

"One minute, I need paper" and she thrust the phone at someone and walked off screen.

A surprised looking Linda appeared on the Screen "Hello Doctor" he beamed. The Therapist was dressed as perfectly as normal, her blonde hair styled beautifully and her suit pressed and neat. She had her mischievous side that was brought out around Lucifer. Whilst she helped his issues they had long since crossed professional boundaries and were more friends than patient and therapist. Yet it worked for them both. She was the one human aware of his true self. The human who accepted him as a kind yet misunderstood man.

She looked interestedly noticing Mon-El and Winn chatting in the back ground. Mon-El was in his supersuit. Tight fitting, red and blue with a cape. It would appear people just wear these suits in this environment Lucifer reasoned. Winn was playing with a tablet, in his trousers and cardigan looking far less superhero like.

"Are they real superheroes?" Linda tilted her head to get a better look. She was very keen on guys as Lucifer knew. They were her significant weakness.

"Yes. That's Prince Mon-El of Daxam, and his human companion Winn"

"And they have powers?" Linda's eyes were gleaming, trying to get a better look at the costume.

"Yes, well Mon-El does, none that I don't" but Linda wasn't even listening her eyes had drifted behind him. That clearly annoyed the Devil who loved to be the centre of attention, and the idea they she found another person more interesting frustrated him.

"Who is that?" Her eyes opened and pupils dilated. Lucifer turned to see Loki striding purposefully towards him.

"Loki, God of Mischief" Lucifer's slight sulking tone made her smile. This was clearly someone who he felt very jealous of. It was justified. He was stunning.

"He's so perfect" she gushed, "Is he single?" a million things she would do to Loki flashed through her mind as her libido started to control her common sense.

Loki heard the final exchange and raised an eyebrow at Lucifer, who didn't expand on what was said. He wasn't sure how Loki would react, for all his grandeur he was painfully shy with women. Maybe due to the fact that for an Asgardian he was slender and more feminine, in a world who cherished more masculine traits, such as beards.

"Loki meet my therapist Dr Linda" Loki looked at her and smiled slightly, glancing knowingly at Lucifer.

"A pleasure to meet you, please excuse my rudeness, but Lucifer I need an assistant, who would you recommend?" Linda watched dreamily as Loki took control. Her libido was fully controlling any thoughts.

"Winn, he's smart and eager to please" Lucifer stated. Winn would be the most delighted to assist anyone it was very clear.

"Thank you, I will leave you to your therapy, goodbye Doctor" he nodded his head at her and walked towards Winn.

"If you ever need therapy come visit me" Linda almost shouted at him, just as Chloe returned, she looked puzzled at Linda fawning over Lucifer's strange friends. Chloe was always less likely to make a quick first decisions about anyone she needed facts not first impressions. Linda would jump any handsome man she saw. Chloe needed 6 years tax returns and 2 references before a date.

"Enough Doctor" Lucifer stated, "He has serious issues with his family, would be a difficult patient"

Linda and Chloe shared knowing smiles laughing at Lucifer's obviousness at his own state.

"So are you two going somewhere?" Lucifer chatted to them for a while which garnered him interesting looks from Mon-El.

"Is that Lucifer's partner?" he asked Amenadiel, who chuckled at the question.

"Why do think that?"

"The way he looks at her, and the way she looks at him" Mon-El explained.

"We are all waiting for them to admit they care for each other, but until then they are work partners" Amenadiel was always bemused by how much his brother had changed since getting to Earth and falling for a Human was the biggest change.

* * *

"Winn I need your assistance" Loki stated. Winn beamed full of pride, and followed the God back to Kara's bedside. "I need you to monitor the spell that's working to establish what is wrong with your friend. It's taking longer than I would like, and I need to contact my mother for supplies, but cannot do both." As they entered the room the Loki who Winn was following vanished it was revealed to be a projection which was now no longer needed, as Loki was in the room.

"How do you do that?" Winn was impressed, yet is question remained unanswered.

"I need you to monitor this" he ignored Winn's excitement, "Whilst its working someone must stay with it." He pointed Winn to the direction of a large green disk that floated above Kara, it had 12 symbols on it each in a dull purple colour. "I need all to turn green, if any turns red you must fetch me right away, she could be in danger. Do you understand?"

"Right, do you need me to do anything else?" Winn nodded. This was totally alien, not Legion levels far different than anything he had seen before. This was Christmas, Easter, his birthday all in one. To be this close to this technology was more than he could ever dream of.

"Monitor and check on the progress, I should only be a few minutes, once I return you can help with the next stage" Loki offered seeing a very willing assistant in the making.

* * *

 _Kara's wedding day, she stood surrounded with her family and friends in the pretty local church. In a stunning white gown, simple but perfect, old fashioned lace. Passed down from Eliza. Mon-El stood next to her. They held hands as they placed rings on each other. Alex next to her beamed with pride. Winn to Mon-El's side was a dashing Best man. The perfect day. Suddenly Red pooled in the white shirt Mon-El wore. Winn smirked. This will teach you to reject me. He held a knife aloft. It looked to be made of lead. As Mon-El fell to the floor._

Another appeared

 _It was her birthday, there was a stunning cake on the table in the DEO, the candles flickered in the low light and the room was filled with singing. Kara blew the candles out, making a wish. Hugging those around her. The lights came on and she cut slices. Offering them around everyone insisted it was her birthday, so stop being selfless and have the first slice. She did, it was beautiful, chocolate, caramel, vanilla. "This is wonderful who made it?" "I did" snarled Lena. As Kara doubled over in pain, "What have you done?" she cried. "You know how much I hate liars, Supergirl, enjoy your kryptonite flavoured cake"_

Another pushed to the front, but it dissolved as a figure appeared. In the dark she could just about make him out, tall slim, long dark hair. Strangely dressed.

"Hello Supergirl, nice to finally meet you" his crisp English accent echoed in the darkness. He placed his hand to the front of the tube.


	7. Chapter 7

Again I cant thank you enough for reading this, and even more to those who have commented, its the most rewarding thing to receive your kind words.

* * *

Loki placed the disk on the floor of the cold plain meeting room and flicked his fingers slightly, which made it flicker into life as flames shimmered. Closing his eyes he breathed deeply. The magic was starting to take a toll, with so many things active and transporting to Earth without the Bi-frost he was in dire need of a break to recharge. Yet the urgency wasn't letting up.

The room changed around him, and he was transported to the Royal Palace, to his mother's study. It was plainer than most of the palace. His mother had never cared much for the glitter and glory of royal life, she ignored the glamour her husband and eldest son enjoyed. They relished the awareness of their royalty. While she enjoyed it on their behalf, she kept things very simple. A trait that she shared with Loki, who away from his love for beautifully tailored clothes had simple tastes. His weapons of choice were daggers, not highly decorated, mostly small and discreet. In a world of warriors and those elaborate weapons his would be ignored by most. Thor's Hammer was known to all his enemies, the warriors 3 were each known for their weapons of choice. Frigga opted for simple daggers as her weapons. Her study was simple, clean. The walls were filled with old books all protected from dust and the elements by enchantments. Which fooled prying eyes who were not to know of them as a defense, and appeared to be simple walls.

"Mother?" he called as he stepped towards one of the walls. It gave up its cloak and revealed its wares to him, he reached for the book he wanted.

"Loki?" questioned a voice who was clearly not his mother. He froze and turned to look at the owner. She was stood there, young, beautiful. Long dark hair, normally tied up, it tumbled down her back. Her normal armour was replaced with traditional Asgardian dress. Soft flowing deep red material, covering her feet, and hinting at her curves. More comfortable. Yet surprising as her normal style was to be prepared for battle. She looked startled, and uncomfortable. It had been a while since they spoke. Water under the bridge, she hoped. They had once been close. Whilst Thor commanded her loyalty his brother was always her closest ally in their group, both being the outsiders.

"Sif, what business do you have to be in my Mothers study?" he hastily hid the books and returned the camouflage. He blushed slightly upon seeing her. It was not noticeable to those who didn't know him well.

"Its fine Loki, I asked her here" His mother's calming tones rang out. He turned to face her and smiled broadly. Frigga was stunning, regal and kind. Almost ageless, her blonde hair tumbled with its perfectly tamed curls. And hid between the folds of her dress. Soft baby blue and silver. She was tall, yet slight. A trait that helped her in battle as those who faced her misjudged her prowess and skills. A powerful magic user and talented in combat as well. She was the perfect companion to King Odin.

Sif smiled their affection was clear too all. Whilst Loki disguised his normal emotions with cold indifference, around his mother he was a different person. There was warmth and love, the same as when he was alone with Thor. The affection the brothers shared was so deep that when alone they were playful and teased each other as though they were not born to royal status, and were just two normal young men.

"I see" he regained his composure.

"So my Son, why are you here?"

"There is a problem on Midgard, I believe there is ancient magic involved. I need to confirm with your books"

"Midgard, I was not aware you were there" Sif stated. He turned to glare at her. Not keen on justifying his moves to her.

"Tell me" Frigga walked towards the books. Pulling a faded large book from the shelf, and placing it on a well sized desk. Gesturing Loki to come closer. Without exchanging words they both placed their hands over the book, and it unlocked. Sif's eyes widened, the relationship between mother and son was well known, but how they worked together was interesting. Loki explained what he had found. And they looked though the book.

"It sounds old magic" Frigga stated, as Loki waved his hand in the air and an image appeared.

"I don't believe it's pure, it seems bastardised, as though someone new to magic tried to mix a few different types. Look here" he pointed to some symbols, "That's old Fae spell casting, it doesn't belong near our enchantments."

"I think that's Elven" Frigga stated looking at another symbol. "There was a time when all these magics were intertwined. Not like this, some of this is too new. It's not an ancient force awoken"

"That was my though as well mother. I believe an Asgardian has visited Midgard without permission and this is their doing"

"Sif can you check with Heimdall if there are any Asgardians on Midgard, other than my Sons"

"Mother…"

"Other than Thor" Frigga looked at Loki, "You are there with your Father's permission, you don't need to hide from his vision" she chuckled

"I can work better if no one not even Thor knows I'm there. Besides I think they may flee if they knew we were there"

"Should I join you?" Sif asked, a hint of hope in her voice. Loki misread it as her eagerness to see his brother and a frown threatened his face, yet he hid it well. Frigga didn't miss the look. She smiled, bemused.

"I have an army" Chuckled Loki. His mother looked alarmed

"What have you done Loki?" As much as she adored Loki she knew he could be somewhat unstable and created problems.

"The people who need me are powerful. Its best Odin doesn't know who I'm working with, trust me" his trademark smile amused her.

Frigga smiled, "I will always trust you. Your Father has more faith in you than you give him credit for. Leave this channel available and I will contact you once I have researched this for you. I love you Loki, never forget that"

"I too love you Mother" he smiled at her and reached out to touch his mother's hands. "Goodbye Sif, I missed you" and he disconnected the communication. Missing Sif's response where she returned the feeling, and looked sadly as his image faded.

* * *

Alex watched from the two way mirror. Whatever the God was doing had impacted the cameras, nothing was recording, and there were points where the image was not to be seen. She didn't even ask IT to amend it as she knew that it was not a fault in the software.

The flame had images of two women who spoke to him, but she didn't understand what was said. They spoke in a language that sounded beautiful and old. But none was any she knew. So she decided to find Winn.

He was next to Kara running his own scans and looking at what Loki asked him to monitor. Focused and committed. Winn was never one to do things at anything other than one hundred percent. He was thriving from the trust that was placed in him.

"How are things going?" Alex asked trying her hardest to pretend to be casual. Winn didn't fall for it. He noted the bags under her eyes, the tufts of hair out of place where she had run her hands through it whilst trying to gain some calm focus to help her sister. While the small genius wore his heart on his sleeve and was clearly thriving in the new environment, where he could put his anguish to good use and try to help his friend. He felt useless, as Mon-El and Alex were so wrapped in their own concern that they forgot how much he cared for Kara as well and wanted to save her. They were not alone, every person at the DEO wanted to save her.

He longed to reassure Alex. But she wouldn't listen to anything. He wished they would allow others to assist them. The DEO was a family.

"There is no change with her, the sedative is working" whilst he answered he knew that wasn't what she wanted to know. He placed his tablet on the side and wrapped his arms around Alex. "We will save her, you have two very power people trying their hardest. You are not alone, we all love her." A tear dropped from her eye to his shoulder as she sunk into his embrace and welcomed his support.

* * *

Loki had the group gathered around him, he looked deadly serious. Almost as if he was choosing his words carefully. Whilst he was pacing himself to do what was needed.

"The enchantment Kara is under is Asguardian but not correctly cast, there are other elements that my mother is looking into. I can amend it, but having the spell caster would make this an easier process. It's as though they didn't understand what they were doing, or their spell was corrupt. I don't believe she is the only one affected. The others will become more violent and unpredictable until they fall into eternal sleeps and cannot be woken."

"Others?" questioned Alex

"Yes the reason we came here" Amenadiel interjected, "We heard of a number of crimes we thought could be related"

"How many?" Alex asked

"Around 15, maybe more. Please be careful. I can't maintain the connection long, so you must work fast" He looked to Winn who nodded, then Loki flicked his wrist and the room darkened, all around them sprung up tubes filled with water and people who seemed to be suspended immobile and unaware. All wearing plain grey jump suits, though they are in water the clothes didn't show that. The room seemed to go on forever. Each tube was a clear distance away, so they could be studied and monitored. Yet no elements connected them to each other, Alex lunged at one and fell through it. "You have no form here" he confirmed. "This is an image of where their minds are trapped while their bodies are controlled. I have had Winn set your electrical devices to identify each of the women, so you can track them down and bring them somewhere safe whilst I find a solution"

"Do they know what's happening?" Asked Winn

"I don't believe so, they look to be disconnected and almost as if they are asleep, it seems peaceful" Loki stated

"This is different" Lucifer stated. Looking at the tubes. "Hell was like this for a while, before we realised that it was not working to punish if they were not awake to be punished" he smiled his charming smile before realising that this was not the time to be flippant. "However if they were awake that could be better" Amenadiel shot him a 'shut up' look.

"Hell?" Winn looked panicked, "Hell is real?" Somehow he hadn't connected the Devil with Hell. The idea of an afterlife had never been that clear in his mind.

"I'm the Devil, the King of Hell, did you think that was a title for fun?" Lucifer looked offended, as he often was when people doubted his identity.

"I hoped you were joking" Winn sadly replied, then smiled, "That means Heaven is real"

"It's boring" snipped Lucifer.

"Stop wasting time" J'onn instructed, scanning the face of the first girl he saw, directing Alex and Winn to do likewise.

Alex started to walk away to find Kara, she frantically looked in each Tube whilst Lucifer looked impressed having ideas to take back to Hell.

Winn and J'onn scanned the people.

"Where is Kara?" Alex screamed.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry short Chapter, I have a bit of a busy week coming up so may not get much written so wanted to provide the bit that was finished so far

I still cant thank people enough for reading this, and ever more for comments they are the most rewarding part of writing and always inspire me to write more

* * *

 _Kara stirred, the soft day light shimmering over her face. Drawing her to wake, mostly to avoid the sun, which tried to sneak into her eyes. She tried to pull the covers over her face. To banish the teasing sun. The covers felt strange, not her normal cotton duvet cover, but silky and smooth. Her eyes opened slowly. Definitely. She saw a deep green of the pillow she lay on. Her heart suddenly started beating extra fast. Her pillows were light coloured, not green with gold flecks. She almost froze, panic overwhelming her as she tried to work out where she was. She jolted into awareness. It was unsettling._

 _The room was luxurious, gold walls and so much space. Everything screamed privilege. Nothing made sense. Kara pulled the covers away and got shakenly to her feet. She felt so weak. Looking at her feet she noticed she was dressed in a soft blue floor length dress. Breathing heavily, her heart pounding she looked for an escape. A soft breeze caused the curtains to flutter and the move made her heart skip a beat and her stomach flip._

 _Staggering she made her way to the window, hoping for escape. The room felt like it went on for miles. Where was she? This felt Royal. The only Royalty she knew was Mon-El maybe this was his home. She hoped it was something related to him. But it didn't feel like Daxam from the stories she had known. The Planet was the sister to her own. Under a red Sun._

 _The window was deceiving. It lead to a balcony, again gold. But that wasn't what took her breath away, it was the stunning views of a city, alight with golds and shimmering where the golden sunlight danced on the buildings and water. Truly other worldly. The sun watched from above. The cloudless sky was gleeful, almost supernatural. Barefooted she moved towards balcony edge. Wanting to see more. She was so transfixed she nearly didn't see him. Slender and still. He was stood at one edge watching out over the land._

" _It's beautiful isn't it?" his voice echoed in her head. Softly spoken but commanding, as he turned to face her. Pale skin, raven hair, and piercing blue eyes. He smiled slightly and tilted his head. She was drawn to him, it was magnetic. She couldn't help herself as she moved closer to him._

 _Before she realised she was inches from him, staring into his eyes scared, she would fall as they drew her in. The colour changed from second to second. One instance emerald green the next the pales blue ever, before they settled on a blue to match the sky._

" _Yes Beautiful." she breathed not sure who he was but she felt as if she had known him for a long time, so she offered "I know you, you were in my dream"_

* * *

Alex ran at Loki, with a cold accusatory glare on her face merged with insatiable rage. Lucifer stepped in before she reached him. Rage was replaced with her being frantic with worry. The rational DEO officer part of her told her that all these people needed to be saved. Yet the big sister part of her won, and she only could think of Kara, and could only blame the magic user who was so selflessly helping a fight that was nothing to do with him. He must have a plan, a reason for this. He had to be involved. It was the only thing that made sense. The only new person who she couldn't verify.

* * *

 _Loki studied her "What do you remember?"_

" _Remember?" she paused, and started to question what she did remember. Also she wondered who he was, friend or foe. There was something alluring about him, yet her naturally trusting hopeful nature was less open than normal. There was something painfully unnatural about the whole situation that sent her Spidey senses on high alert._

 _He watched her closely, this was the famous Supergirl, champion of Earth, he wasn't sure his brother's new found gang would enjoy the competition, having to share the glory of defending the planet with a small blonde cheerleader. She was pretty, but girl next door pretty, not the head turning beauties that his brother attracted. This must work to her advantage as from what he had gathered so far she had a secret identity where she walked among the humans as one of them, and the only disguise she wore was eye glasses, and very few people saw through this. He wanted to question this, but deep down wasn't that interested in the answer. He looked her up and down, shifting to slight concern as she started to remember and collapsed to the ground._

" _I saw everyone I know die, over and over, in the worst ways" She started to sob, her body shaking. Gripping to the floor as if she was scared that moving would make this reality end. He didn't know how to react. Frozen in place as he watched her._

" _Think before that, what do you remember" he moved closer to her, crouching near her on the floor. "You can do that, it's safe"_

 _She wheezed. As she tried to push the dark images from her mind, There were flashes of a fight with a man in a suit with large feathered wings, she wasn't sure that could be real. Before that, there was just nothing clear. It seemed as if her mind was pixelated. There were memories she couldn't connect with._

" _It's ok, they will come, don't worry we will get your memories back" He reached his hand forward to be supportive, but hesitated. As he considered what actions would be acceptable, she wrapped her arms around him and sunk into him sobbing hysterically._


	9. Chapter 9

I cant thank people enough for reading or leaving comments. I've been horribly busy of late, but your encouragement inspires me.

If you haven't seen the Night Manager, I reference it as J'onn and Loki are both in it, and it always amuses me (But Loki is blonde and tanned so its easy to forget its him)

I should get in towards the end of the story now as everything is in place, I also have a follow up (Or 2) in place as I'm loving these combinations, and deep down who doesn't want to see them all in Lux?

* * *

Alex stood glaring at Loki, Lucifer placed between them. The light flickered and total darkness briefly surrounded them all. As the dull light returned Lucifer turned to look at Loki who nodded. Alex looked startled. Yet she was unrepentant.

"Where is Kara?" she demanded.

* * *

" _I've never cried on a random person before sorry" She sobbed damping his dark green tunic with her salty tears. Her face buried in his chest. Clinging onto him as though if she let go everything would fade away. He awkwardly patted her back in a there-there manner. Totally out of his comfort zone, and gifted as he was with studying behaviour, he wasn't that confident in supporting destressed women. She gripped closer to him, and he relaxed enough to wrap his arms around her and pulled her shocked to feel her heart beating so strongly as her breath stammered through tears. Softly he stroked her hair. Painfully scared of over crossing boundaries, or making her more distraught._

* * *

Loki watched Alex with a curiosity mimicked by humans watching their pets before he took a deep breath, stilling himself. "She's safe, I placed her in a place where she can explore and enjoy while we cure her. The others are less fortunate as I can't risk disconnecting their minds without being aware of their body's location. However they all appear to be unaware of their surroundings, Kara was the only one who was awake in there." Loki was starting to look pale even for him. As he took another deep breath, and placed a hand against a solid surface near him as if to steady himself.

"Are you ok?" Winn asked, concern filled his voice. Drifting slowly closer to the God.

"Just this is taking a lot of power, once you have captured their likenesses I can drop this connection" Loki spoke slowly as if conserving energy.

J'onn nodded to make sure everyone moved quicker. While Loki leant heavily on a surface, breathing heavily. Lucifer looked concerned at him. Having ensured that Alex had moved a safe distance away, her temper calmed for now. His eyes were glazing over and he fell to the floor.

"He's burning up" Winn stated having dashed to his side. The genius was concerned as he didn't know what species Loki was let alone how to help him or what was normal, and worse they were trapped in this strange world with none of the DEO's resources to help.

"He's a Frost Giant" Lucifer commented, "Heat is bad for him, it's very hot here, we are done". His tone stated that no matter who was at risk this was no longer up for debate. He glared slightly at Alex, cross with her for creating friction and delaying the mission. He was at his friend's side, softly slapping his face. "Loki, break the connection we are done" He didn't respond, "Come on Loki, break the connection."

Alex watched concerned. Feeling a little guilty she was so worried about Kara she had forgotten how much pressure she was putting on this stranger, who was risking his life for her sister. Or the danger they could all be in. She was normally hyper aware of the situation. She hated weakness, hated showing fear, yet the thought of losing Kara consumed her totally.

He stirred slightly, Lucifer again insisted he break the connection with a stern tone and a slight flash of red in his eyes. Winn moved back slightly as his natural self-preservation kicked in. Before his human compassion took hold once again. Being around all these people so often sometime skewed his perception. He saw the humanity in them so easily, so hopefully, their truer darker natures were hidden. The Devil's hint of his true dark nature was only due to fear of losing someone dear to him, Winn acknowledged.

The surrounding location shimmered and became the DEO again. With its stark bright lights and simple surfaces. Causing the party to blink a few times as their eyes adjusted. And breath freely in relief as they relished their familiar surroundings. Before remembering the urgency of the situation.

"Mon-El get cooling blankets. Alex run the scans though the system find out who these women are" J'onn commanded. Taking control of the situation and getting everything into place. Mon-El was back in seconds draping a cooling blanket over the Asgardian. Lucifer watched as Winn appeared with a bucket of ice as well, wrapping it in towels and placing it on Loki's head.

"Do we need to get him to a walk in freezer?" Winn asked with an innocence one would expect from a child.

"I don't live in a freezer" came a slightly annoyed reply, as Loki started trying to sit up, pushing away the hands that were trying to help him. Frustrated to need assistance from anyone. He hated to be considered weak.

"Give it a few minutes" Lucifer suggested, Loki glared at him. "You are clearly over doing it."

Loki ignored him and got to his feet shakily. And slumped in the nearest chair, reaching out his hand for the blanket. Amenadiel passed him a large glass of iced water. He took a deep drink, composing himself.

"Did we get all the images?" He slowly questioned.

"Yes, we believe so" J'onn thanked him with a smile.

"Good I shall return to work"

"No you will sit down and rest for a while. I don't know anything about Frost Giants and I really don't fancy your brother appearing here because you are in a bad way. One Norse God is enough for us."

Loki chuckled, maybe his big brother would care about his well-being this once. "Very well" he waved his hand and two monitoring devices appeared next to him. J'onn hid a frustrated smile, why couldn't he ever work with less intense people.

"Mon-El, while Winn and Alex are running these scans can you take all 3 of our guests to get something to eat and keep the God of Mischief from working until he has recovered." J'onn glanced at Lucifer, who understood the subtext of their look.

He helped Loki to his feet and muttered "Don't argue. We all need you at full strength"

* * *

 _Kara stopped sobbing and started to regain her composure and loosened her grip on Loki._

" _You are safe now" he whispered reassuringly in an unintended seductive tone, "No one can hurt you here"_

" _Where is here?"_

" _Asgard my home"_

 _She moved slightly back, looking at him. "You are Loki?" She knew of him, his reputation, dangerous and unpredictable._

 _He smiled shyly, "Would it be easier if I was one of your companions?" He shimmer and transformed to J'onn, reassuring and kind, fatherly. J'onn always made her feel safe. A green shimmer and he became Winn, kind reliable Winn, once her best friend, she felt guilty that her new found friends had pushed him to one side in her life. She always loved him, but understood why he was closer to Mon-El these days. The guilt was there, and she knew she wanted to do right by him. Then Alex, her darling sister, the one person whose opinion meant everything, and whose love was unquestioning and un-waving. She wished Alex would live for herself more and find herself some happiness as she deserved. Finally Mon-El handsome, kind, misunderstood. She hated that she missed seeing him go from a joyful young man to this broody man, still charming and everything she adored, but missing the light and the fire inside that had made her fall so easily for him the first time. "Who would you prefer?"_

" _Your normal form, it feels wrong seeing them when they are not them" she tried to explain_

" _As you wish" he shut his eyes and the glamor fell, leading the dark haired handsome stranger in her presence_

" _Why are we in Asgard?" she racked her brain to work out what Asgard was. Watching her with bemused interest, then set about explaining how she was under a spell which made her violent and dangerous so was kept sedated in the DEO. The spell had reacted badly with her mind and she had been trapped in a nightmare so he had created a world for her from one of his most beloved memories to keep her safe while they cured her._

" _If you would rather I will shape this world to be anything you desire, it seemed more logical to select one of my memories than invade your mind, without your clear permission"_

" _Thank you" she smiled, this wasn't the reputation he had, kindness wasn't something Loki was meant to share, yet after Mon-El she had learnt to not judge reputations, rather allow people to be who they are. "This place is so beautiful, show me around"_

" _Gladly" he smiled, "wash up and dress and I will show you my favourite places" he indicated a bathroom, bigger than the DEO main room, filled with everything she could need_

* * *

Alex watched the computer as it scanned the images, it had identified 3 of the 15. There was a level of impatience to her as always at the start of the mission she wanted to be out there finding them rather than doing the prep.

"Kara is safe" Winn said, as he walked up to the station next to hers, he viewed her as somewhat of a surrogate sister. They had a playful family like relationship. He loved her unconditionally as she loved him the same.

"But what happens if he can't control it?" She questioned always able to show her concerns to Winn. And grateful for that.

"Trust him, he's a God, and very powerful" Winn reassured her and himself equally.

"This place he has her in, can we trust him" Alex's voice cracked. Losing Kara was the worst thing she could possibly imagine.

"He just collapsed and tried to return to her side, I would say we can trust him" Winn smiled reassuringly.

"What of the others, will he take them there?" Alex was starting to over think everything that was happening was becoming overwhelming.

"I don't believe so, it seems to be using a lot of power. And he said they others are not aware so it may be wise to just let them sleep"

"What if she doesn't wake, what if this is the battle we don't win" Deep down everyone at the DEO knew that there would be that day the battle they didn't come back from, it was the nature of their war.

"We will win, you don't make a deal with the Devil if you don't think you can win" Winn was confident more than any other battle, this would be ok.

"The quicker we can gather everyone and track down the problem the better"

Winn moved to Alex and wrapped his arms around her allowing her to melt into his comforting arms for a few minutes before regaining her composure.

* * *

 _Loki lay in the green grass, eyes shut, soaking up the sun. The remains of a picnic garnished a black blanket. It had been ravished, all of the nicest food that the palace had to offer. A full and content Kara sat a few yards from him, plucking daisies from the ground, piercing their stalks and threading them together. Smiling she tied the end together and put it on her head as a crown around her hair. She looked over him and moved closer lying down._

" _It's so pretty here, do you just spend your days enjoying these gardens?"_

" _Sometimes" he smiled, "Mother and I would practice my skills out here, I would transform into things we would find, and see how long before Thor found me." He opened his blue eyes, which had shifted colour again. Kara was fascinated with them, and how they changed constantly. "It would frustrate him no end, more when I pretended to be a snake. Oh he loves snakes" there was a fondness and love as he spoke of his brother._

" _I think if I lived here, I would eat out here every day" and she leant to him. He flinched. "It's ok" she smiled, draping a daisy chain crown on his dark hair. He looked confused at her then created a mirror in the air to see what she had done._

" _So regal" he chuckled, "Maybe I shall wear this rather than my normal horned helmet" smiling at how the small white and yellow flowers danced in his hair connected by their green stalks._

" _I think it suits you" she moved to tuck a lose strand of hair behind his ear. He reacted with fascination at the contact, as her fingers brushed softly against his face. She smiled at her work._

" _Tell me about yourself, what are your dreams, your hopes, your regrets" studying her face closely._

" _I think I have my dreams already, I'm making the world safe for others" She flashed him a typical sun-shiny Kara smile._

" _Ignore that," He saw beyond the image, his gift at reading people was always missed, this power made him as dangerous as Lucifer, seeing the darker sides that people hid even from themselves. "What do you want in your life, I know your sister and boyfriend are part of your life, but what more do you want, that you can't ask of them?"_

" _Boyfriend?" She looked confused, and didn't really want to answer the question so deflected focusing on one term only._

" _The Daxamite Prince"_

" _No we are not together, we were. I had to send him away to save the world. The hardest choice I ever made. Lose him and my first true love, or allow his power crazed mother to take over the Earth and rule it in her image. So we both agreed that we would make it that the Earth was toxic to him, more or less killing Daxamites if they breathed the air. She died in minutes. He survived long enough to send him away from the Earth. But could never return. I mourned him, moved on, and then he returned cured and now I don't know how to feel" Her confession was more than she expected to declare. A tear rolled down her face. He reached for her hand and she smiled at his compassion._

" _You are scared he will leave again and you don't want that pain again" she nodded, but he studied her more "It's not just that, there is more, tell me, you are uncertain."_

" _I'm not human, and it was perfect that he was just like me. I never needed to hold back or control myself. It was lovely to be so free. I just think without him, I will never have that again. What if I only wanted him because… "_

" _Because he allowed you to feel normal for once, not special, not different. His power, his history matches yours, two outsiders finding comfort in being outsiders together?"_

" _This is getting very intimate for a guy I just met" She chuckled dropping his hand and taking a deep breath._

" _You don't like that?"_

" _I'm not used to it, I normally have the answers or pretend to." She explained._

" _Let's play a game, I think it's a human game, truth or dare" He beamed, "Find out more about each other, I like this" there was a sense of childlike play in his smile._

" _If you insist she chuckled" her resistance fading as she grew to like him. His charm was putting her at more ease than she thought she should._

" _Pick then"_

" _Truth"_

" _What is it you really want but can't every tell anyone because of your image?"_

" _Image?"_

" _Supergirl, pure, honest, perfect, the role model for young girls, who aspire to her level of innocence, unsullied by men." he chuckled_

" _I guess just uncomplicated sex with a stranger, no emotion, no holding back. Just a release and fun for a while. To not be Supergirl. I love being her, but its draining, I can never have it all. Women are considered weak if they need men, more so if they want them, how hypocritical the media is." She looked annoyed. "I just want to satisfy my needs and ignore the judgement of society, a woman who has needs is considered wrong, while a man is applauded" she looked cross._

" _Your strength doesn't matter here, I shall take you to the party this evening and you can have your pick of the men, no strings, not emotions, just sex, there are many men who would desire you. No one other than I know your true nature, you can be anyone you desire." He smiled his seductive smile, his eyes gleaming with mischief._

" _Party?"_

" _It's my thousandth birthday, all of Asgard will be celebrating and most will be at a glorious ball, you can meet my Brother, he's simple yet from the stories he tells me gifted with women, you could choose worse."_

* * *

Loki and Lucifer exchanged bemused confused looks as Mon-El tried patently to explain a TV remote control to them both. Waving the black stick at the Television in an animated manner and dramatically pointing to the buttons.

"You do realise I live in LA and run a night club. Amenadiel is more in need of your explanation, a microwave confuses him." Lucifer frustrated exclaimed, then chuckled as Mon-El turned to Loki and carried on explaining. Somewhat redundantly as Loki just waved a hand in the direction of the TV and it sprung to life, displaying a list of potential viewing options.

"Humans demand constant stimulation and ignore the world around them" Loki scoffed.

"Do you have the Bones box set" Beamed Lucifer who had become slightly addicted to Bones after a recent scare that he may be re-enacting angelic behaviour in his sleep.

"Let's watch this, I've been meaning to try it" grinned Mon-El pressing play. "It's called the Night Manager, it's about a British Spy, should make you feel at home" he had forgotten neither of his guests were human or British. Possibly didn't know what a Spy was. There was no resistance from his guests so he flopped onto a sofa and grabbed a handful of crisps from the collection of nibbles on the table.

Amenadiel returned and smiled at the residents of the room, his brother the devil was animatedly pacing and gesturing as he rummaged in the cupboards for some alcohol. One of the most dangerous creatures in the universe was lying on a sofa, switching his attention between glowing images he had generated in front of him and the Television screen on the far wall. Mon-El looked at a loss of who he should be watching so had fixated on the Television.

Amenadiel was slightly panicked at the level of potential chaos in the comfortable break room. His brother was always a prime catalyst for strangeness.

"Are you looking for this Luci?" He beamed slumping into the spare sofa and placing a bottle of vintage alcohol and two glasses on the table that was situated between the three sofas. Lucifer's face lit up. How well he knew his brother, and his brother's simple pleasures.

"Splendid Brother, well done" the Devil beamed swiftly claiming the bottle and pouring himself an overly generous drink.

"How are you holding up?" Amenadiel turned to Mon-El. The Daxamite looked startled. His grey eyes betrayed the calm composed image he attempted to portray. Sitting opposite to the former angel he just shrugged. He wasn't sure in himself.

"I don't know, I really don't know. I just need to do something to help. I hate feeling helpless. I can't touch her. I don't have the skills to help. Alex can search for people. Winn can help Loki. But I'm sat here with you three watching TV" he babbled.

"As soon as they track the victims down we can start to find them. Trust me you will miss this peaceful time then. Besides keeping an eye on my brother is a full time job." Amenadiel smiled broadly to hid his frustration that Lucifer ignored his dig.

Loki smirked at the comment and looked over to Mon-El. "She's safe. Together we will return her to you, and you can re-establish your relationship."

"Can you speak to her?" Mon-El asked hopefully.

"No I created a mirror of my mind to guide her, when she awakes we will both gain those memories, but until then …"

"She's safe"

"Yes she's safe if something happened I would know, trust me."

"Thank you. I don't know how to thank you really, you are doing something for a world that isn't even yours"

"I think I owe this world a lot, it's a start to making amends" Loki smiled at him with a sense of sadness.

J'onn entered the room but the smell of a number of boxes containing Pizzas, announced his arrival more than he could. He also brought a box of a variety of drinks.

Loki looked confused, glancing at Lucifer, who nodded reassuringly. He was enjoying being an ambassador to explain the pleasures of Earth to other. He couldn't wait to get his new friends to Lux.

"We have tracked down 4 of the people. The DEO agents are getting ready to go out. Would you be willing to join them? We could do with some of your skills to ensure there are no casualties" He looked at the brothers who nodded. "Loki I assume we need you to remain here"

"You assume correctly" he swung himself into a seated position. "How many teams are you sending?"

"Two, Lucifer can you work with Mon-El and Amenadiel with Alex" Amenadiel looked to question this, but realised that his super-powered brother was to be paired with someone who had flight and strength to keep him in check. "Winn will remain here with you Loki, I shall help the team who needs it." As always J'onn was brief and to the point.

The room's residents nodded. "We leave in thirty minutes, eat up" he pointed to the pizza. Lucifer didn't need telling twice.


End file.
